You Can Make a Killing
by SuperWoman0124
Summary: My first Songfic! Dean talks about his addiction for his little brother. From Dean's perspective. Some graphic language. This is the second part of my other story "Running up that Hill." You don't have to read that one first, but I like that one better.


Hey, SuperWoman here. This is a one-shot (Might add another chapter) that I wrote along with the lyrics to Aimee Mann's You Can Make a Killing. It's from Dean's perspective.  
If you wanna listen to the song, here's the url: /UKyXBHmw4A8

Here goes!

* * *

_(One two three once again go) _

_•There is nothing that competes with habit _

_And I know it's neither deep nor tragic _

_It's simply that you have to have it •_

I love Sam Winchester. He's my brother, my lover, my everything. I feel more for him than I could for anyone or anything else. But I'm addicted to him, and I know it. His scent, his eyes, his lips. I can't help but stare at him when he smiles, and I know that I've been swept off my feet. It's pretty chick-flick, I know. But I can't help myself. The first time I told him I loved him, I was a wreck. It was so difficult to explain to him how I felt. So I bumbled through it, telling him it was okay not to feel the same way. His only reply was _'I love you too_."

_•So you can make a killing _

_Oh you can make a killing _

_Oh you can make a killing •_

The way Sam's body moves when we're making love makes my body convulse. It makes my eyes roll into the back of my head. His cute face and subtle charm makes me love him more and more every day. He has quirks, and when he calls me 'jerk' it makes me blush. I'd never admit it, but I've tried not loving him. It was like I'd died inside.

_•I wish I was both young and stupid _

_Then I too could have the fun that you did _

_Till it was time to pony up what you bid •_

Sam was in love with Jess. _His_ first love. Sam is _mine_. When Jess died, Sam cried uncontrollably for days. I was there to support him, but I couldn't help but be happy I was the one he came to. When our relationship evolved, he told me he was happy. And now, so am I. So happy that I can't keep my hands off of him. And he knows the way he teases, and he knows what I'll do. But he fucks up sometimes, but who doesn't? My perfect Sammy always reassures me that I'm his, and that's the way I like it.

_•So you could make a killing _

_Oh you could make a killing _

_Oh you could make a killing •_

"What are you staring at?" Sam's high pitched voice interrupts my thought process. A smile remaining on his face as I try to shake myself out of the trance I'm in with his beautiful face.

"I love you, Sammy." is all I say in rebuttal.

"Love you too, D." Sam snickers and returns his attention to his open laptop, typing research.

_•I could follow you and search the rubble _

_Or stay right here and save myself some trouble _

_Or try to keep myself from seeing double •_

"You ready to go, Dean?" Sam offers his hand and smiles at me. God, that smile. It drives me crazy.

"Yeah, Sam, I'm ready." I take Sam's hand and let him lead me to the door, fumbling with the tiny felt box I've had in my pocket for 3 weeks. I wanna ask Sammy to marry me. We've been together for 2 years, but I don't know if he's ready. I know I am. But if he does say yes I'm sure we'll inseparable. Not that we aren't already. But it'll be no more hunting. Just us.

•_Or I could make a killing _

_Or I could make a killing _

_Oh I could make a killing _

_Yeah, I could make a killing _

_I could make a killing_•

'He's ready.' I convince myself, hands shaking my nerves as I stop in the parking lot, jerking Sam's hand back. I have a schpeel worked up, but I know I'm gonna screw it up. So I take a deep breath and try my hardest not to pass out.

"Sammy." I take both his hands in mine and look into his eyes. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, Dean, but we gotta get going."

I kneel down on one knee and take out the box from my pocket, and offer it to Sam.

"Marry me."

Sam's eyes go wide and start to tear up. He gets on his knees and hugs me, but doesn't say anything. I'm so close to the edge; I don't know what to do.

He kisses my neck and whispers '_yes_' into my ear.

My body is about to collapse.

I love Sam Winchester. And he's all I'll ever need.


End file.
